Endangered Love
Endangered Love is the tenth Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings, a silly song. We join Larry as he follows the tragic saga of Barbara Manatee in the day time drama, Endangered Love. Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one for me. Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above. Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Larry: You are the one I love. Backup Singers: Barbara, oh Barbara. Bill: Please don't cry Barbara. You're a nice manatee. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all, and you can't come because you don't speak French. Au revoir! Barbara Manatee: But if you leave, Bill. Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, Bill? I have a new dress and shoes, and new manatee lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? Larry: (Jumps off couch) I'll take you to the ball, Barbara Manatee! Barbara Manatee: Please don't go. Bill: I must. Barbara Manatee: Don't go. Bill: I must. Barbara Manatee: Don't. Bill: Must! Barbara Manatee: Don't, don't! Bill: Must, must! Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one for me. Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above. Backup Singers: Manatee from heaven. Larry: You are the one I love. (Larry dances the tango with his stuffed Barbara Manatee) Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: I'll be your mon ami. Backup Singers: Mon ami, mon ami. Larry: I'll take you to the ball. Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. Larry: I hope you're not too tall. Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. Barbara Manatee: Bill, I've learned French. Bill: You have? Barbara Manatee: Mais oui, je suis manatee. See? Bill: Oui, oui, mon amie. I always knew you could. I really hoped you would. Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? Barbara Manatee: Yes. But first, Bill. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, Bill. Will you take me to the ball? Bill: I can't dance. Barbara Manatee: You can't? Bill: No. Barbara Manatee: I must go! Bill: Please don't go. Barbara Manatee: I must. Bill: Don't go. Barbara Manatee: I must. Bill: Don't. Barbara Manatee: Must! Bill: Don't, don't! Barbara Manatee: Must, must! Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one- (Larry is interrupted by Bob opening the door.) Bob: Larry, what are you doing? Larry: Just, watching a little TV, Bob. Bob: Well, maybe you should read a book. Larry: Yeah. Okay. Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bill say: Bill: Barbara! I’ve learned to dance! Barbara: Oh, Bill. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:King George And The Ducky Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed